


Project Messia

by noahliza



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Doki Doki Literature Club AU, I'll be adding/changing tags as I go, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahliza/pseuds/noahliza
Summary: After giving in to Sora's begging, Riku joins a newly formed school club — the literature club! His everyday life becomes full and vibrant with the other club members around.[This fic is not suitable for childrenor those who are easily disturbed.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> big thank you to animeXalchemist for writing verum cor, and timetoboldlygo, for accidentally inspiring me by using the words 'real person cursed to be in a dating sim' while talking about it.
> 
> also shoutout to team salvato/dan salvato for putting so much love into ddlc. i'm eternally grateful.

**[You are my sunshine, my only sunshine]**

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku set out from home towards school with a sigh. He was tired, and didn’t really feel like going to class.

“Wh...what..?” Riku turned around to see Sora, his best friend, looking confused. Alarmed. Panicked.  

Riku tried to say something to Sora -- to ask what was wrong, but no words came out.

“What...is this…?” Sora was hyperventilating, fear shining in his eyes. “No…! No! This can’t be it! This can’t be all there is! This wasn’t -- !” Sora’s voice grew more and more shrill.

“What is this!? What am I!?” Sora screamed, clutching his head.

Riku watched, frozen.

“Make it stop! Please!” Sora shrieked, “ _PLEASE, PLEASE, I DON’T WANT THIS..!_ ”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku joins the literature club!

**[Play with me]**

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku set out from home towards school with a sigh. He was tired, and didn’t really feel like going to class.

“Riku! Rii-kuu!” Riku turned around to see Sora, his best friend, jumping around and waving excitedly. He flushed with embarrassment, and briefly considered leaving Sora behind. He knew he couldn’t, really. No matter how much Riku didn’t like attention being drawn towards himself, he knew he couldn’t ditch Sora.

“Riku! Check it out, I woke up on time today!” Sora grinned. He practically bounced from excitement as they walked towards school together.

“Wow, what’s the occasion?” Riku joked. “You become president, or something?” Sora was notorious for sleeping in late, he constantly needed extra help with material from his morning classes. It was a wonder he didn’t get in trouble with the school.

“I mean, actually…” Sora trailed off. “I did become vice president of a new club!”

“Oh, yeah?” Riku was surprised, Sora never seemed like the type to have any important, decision-making roles like that.

“Yeah! It’s a literature club!” Sora explained. “We just formed recently, but it’s been fun so far!”

“That’s good,” Riku smiled, “Glad you’re enjoying it. 

“Hey, you aren’t in any clubs yet, are you?” Sora asked, “You should join mine!”

“You know I’m not interested in that kind of thing…” Riku sighed.

“It’ll look good for college, though, and you need more friends…” Sora pouted. “What are you gonna do without me, then, huh?”

“What’s got you so worried about my college experience?”

“I just don’t want you to get lonely,” Sora admitted. “I can’t always be there to text back, y’know?”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Riku dismissed Sora’s worries easily.

The two arrived at school shortly after and went their separate ways. Riku was one year ahead of Sora, so they never had any classes together.

So it was fine, it would be fine.

Riku would be fine going to college without Sora.

The day went by uneventfully. Boring, but at least it wasn’t a bad day. Riku began gathering his books into his backpack to leave.

All of a sudden, Sora entered the classroom, making a beeline towards Riku.

“Heey, Rii-kuu?”

Riku knew that tone. Sora was going to ask him for something.

“Yeah, Sora?”

“I know you said no earlier...but you really won’t think about joining my club?” Sora fidgeted a bit nervously.

Riku gazed at Sora for a moment, unsurprised at his persistence. “I mean...I guess I could check it out.” Riku smiled softly down at Sora.

It was hopeless, trying to resist anything Sora asked. Because, really, how could you deny your best friend?

“Thank you!” Sora grinned and stopped fidgeting. He took hold of Riku’s hand and tugged him out of the classroom.

Sora led Riku through the school, to the top floor. They entered a classroom near the stairwell, and Riku looked around. There was a punky-looking blonde boy, and a petite blonde girl, and **Vanitas.**

**Riku only had a class or two with Vanitas throughout high school, but it was enough to have a grasp on what Vanitas was like. He was smart, athletic, popular. He was passionate. It sometimes led to trouble, but people were generally understanding that Vanitas sometimes said or did things certain ways because he** **_cared_ ** **.**

“Hey, everyone!” Sora announced their arrival. “This is my friend, Riku! He’s checking the club out today.”

“Oh?” Vanitas turned around. His golden-yellow eyes lit up at the sight of Riku. “Hey, long time no see! Welcome.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Riku hadn’t heard the blonde girl approach. She spoke softly. “My name is Namine.”

“Nice to meet you, too.” Riku nodded.

Behind Namine, the blonde boy eyed Riku sullenly.

“Roxas, come introduce yourself!” Sora chirped, waving the blonde over.

“Yeah, alright,” Roxas approached the group. Riku got a sense that he was...pouting? “Whatever. Welcome.”

“Uh, thanks.”

“So, what got you interested?” Vanitas quirked an eyebrow.

“Um, what?” Riku felt a bit flustered. Probably from all the introductions. Yeah. That was it.

“What made you wanna check my club out?”

“Oh...um, Sora seems like he’s really enjoyed it so far, so…” Riku lied. He didn’t think telling Vanitas that he was basically dragged here was a good idea.

“Mhm, I’ve been telling him all about it!” Sora chimed in. Riku smiled to himself, feeling comforted with the fact that his best friend, his ball of sunshine, would corroborate his reply.

“I see.” Vanitas smiled. His lips had a quirk to them, which caused his smiles to look more like gentle smirks. “We’re still figuring things out here, to be honest. You’re welcome to sit in, Roxas brought cupcakes today.”

“Cupcakes?” Riku questioned. Roxas didn’t seem like the type to bake, but who was Riku to judge?

“Yeah, cupcakes,” Roxas sounded irritated, like he didn’t want Riku to talk about them. He got up, grabbed a tray from another desk, and brought it over. He took the lid off slowly and revealed the cupcakes. They looked delicious, the icing was all different colors. They were...cute. It really contrasted Roxas’ current attitude.

“I’ll get some tea ready as well.” Namine announced. She disappeared into the supply closet and emerged with an electric kettle and some teacups. She got a pitcher as well, and left the classroom to fill it with water for the tea. Soon enough, it was ready. Steaming hot.

The club members all dove in and grabbed themselves cupcakes and tea. Riku waited until everyone else had theirs, before getting his own. He felt Roxas’ gaze on him as he picked a cupcake out and took the paper off. It was a bit uncomfortable being stared at like that. Riku took a bite.

“This is really good,” Riku complimented.

“Of course it is, I know what I’m doing.” Roxas had a self-satisfied look on his face.

“Oh, you bake a lot?”

“N-!” Roxas started to deny, but decided against it. “Yeah, so what?”

Riku shot Roxas an incredulous look. “So nothing? I’m just asking since you said you know what you’re doing.”

“Oh, well, yeah.” Roxas nodded. “I do.”

“So...what’s your favorite book?” Namine’s gentle voice drifted across the table.

“Um…” Riku struggled to think of something. He hadn’t read much that wasn’t assigned in a long time. “I guess, I’m not really sure..?”

“Not much of a reader, then?” Namine smiled a bit sadly.

“Ah, no, I just...haven’t really...thought much about favorites,” Riku lied.

It was convincing enough, because Namine’s smile became genuine.

“I see, maybe I could find you something that you’d like...If you want me to, of course.”

“Sure, I’d love to take recommendations,” Riku nodded.

“What kinds of stories do you like, Riku?” Namine asked. She looked ready to commit whatever Riku said to memory.

“Um...to be honest I like a lot of different genres. That’s not very helpful, sorry.” Riku smiled sheepishly.  “What do you like to read?”

Namine paused thoughtfully. “I really like complex stories, things with a lot of thought and detail put in. They’re enjoyable to read, and there’s lots to think about afterwards, too! I’ve been reading a horror novel lately, it’s a bit scary, but it’s a very compelling read.”

“Oh, nice,” Riku nodded, “I...haven’t read much horror, but I like a good horror movie.” He struggled to find something to connect with the conversation.

“I don’t…” Riku barely heard Sora’s voice.

“That’s ‘case you’re too chicken.” Roxas teased.

“You don’t like horror either!” Sora protested, “You just like cute stuff.”

Roxas flushed, “What are you talking about!?”

“You left a poem behind on your desk the other day,” Sora began, “I read it, it was cute!”

“S-shut up! It wasn’t cute!” Roxas slowly turned redder. “I meant to throw that away!”

“Why?” Sora dropped his teasing attitude. “It was good!”

“Not very confident in your writing?” Namine asked.

“It’s...whatever.” Roxas shrugged, his face returning to its normal color.

“Do you write too, Namine?” Vanitas asked.

“U-um, yes…” Namine stuttered.

“You don’t sound very confident, either,” Sora noted with a slight pout. “I bet your writing is good, too!”

Vanitas looked thoughtfully at his club members. “I think I know what our first club activity will be. The meeting’s almost over, so how about we all write a poem tonight, and share them tomorrow?”

“Um…” Namine and Roxas both looked a bit nervous.

“C’mon! It’ll be fun!” Sora pleaded. “Right, Riku?”

“What? Sora, I’m not even a club member.”

“Oh, right…” Sora looked away, downtrodden.

“You don’t wanna join?” Roxas looked a bit angry.

“We can’t force him…” Namine sighed.

Vanitas eyed Riku silently.

“I...I mean,” Riku thought his situation over. Joining would make Sora really happy, and it _would_ look good on college applications. Really, it wouldn’t be all that bad to spend his time here. “I’m not a club member, I haven’t officially put my name down yet! Do any of you have a signup sheet?”

“Yeah,” Vanitas nodded, and dug through his backpack. Riku sighed quietly, the atmosphere in the room had lightened considerably.

“Here, Riku.” Vanitas slid the paper over to him. “Turn it in tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Good. See you tomorrow, guys.” Vanitas stood to leave, then turned back to Riku. “I look forward to seeing how you express yourself.” He smiled that gentle smirk of his.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @noa_rat if you're interested! thanks for reading!


End file.
